I'll Keep You Safe
by liisous
Summary: LOST 4x04  Eggtown, Kate and Sawyer in his bedroom after John banish Kate from the village.


**A re-written edition of 4x04; Eggtown, which is originally posted on my other account, LOJSS.  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How you gonna love<br>How you gonna feel  
>How you gonna live your life<br>Like the dream you have is real  
>And if you lost your way<br>I will keep you safe  
>Well open up all the world inside<br>So you come alive tonight  
>I will keep you safe <em>

James lay in bed after an exhausting day at the village, every day spent on this island was another day spent lost, when Kate walks through the door. He's somewhat surprised to see her there after their argument earlier, he was positive he wouldn't see her for a couple of days.

"Oh, hey freckles. Are you okay?" He asks as she walks towards him to sit down on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't do nothing. I wanted him to think that you had fooled me too."

"He wants me gone by tomorrow."

"What? He banished you?" Sawyer asks, his brows furrows, "Well, I un-banish you."

They both smile at each other. Sawyer always seems to have the right thing to say.

"You can stay..right..here." Sawyer slowly removes Kate's shoes one by one, tossing them on the floor beside the bed. "Cause this is my house."

As a sign from above, the toilet flushes.

"Okay, me and montazumbas house." Sawyer jokes, making Kate laugh.

"You're gonna be alright. I'll keep you safe."

Kate's cheeks turn a rosy pink, "Don't talk," she says and leans forward, giving him a small, soft kiss. She's done talking for the day. She push herself closer to Sawyer, in time as he embrace her waist. It feels so good, and she believes he'll keep her safe. Deep within, she knows she trusts him. And he knows it too.

* * *

><p>Sawyer wakes up to the feeling of Kate's lips on his cheek, jaw and chest the next day. He smiles, pulling her up to his face, locking eyes with her as he carefully captures her lips with his. A small moan errupts Kate's lips when Sawyer flips them over, giving him better access to her neck.<p>

"No. No. Sawyer, wait."

"Oh, come on, you say it like we ain't never done it before." He smirks, "I'm cool we didn't go all the way last night." He places a kiss on her jaw. "I get it. You were sad.

"But I mean, how can you resist after that whole "I'll keep you safe"-thing?" Kate laughed, but push him away once again when he starts to kiss her.

"No."

"What? What did I say?" Sawyer asks, demands.

"Forget it."

"Alright. You still think you might be pregnant." Sawyer states, sighing in frustration.

"I'm not worried." Kate say, leaning against the head-board. "And I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sawyer laughs. "I mean, wooouh."

"Would it have been the worst thing in the world?" She fails to keep the disappointment from her voice and leans forward, her hair falls down and creates a wall between them.

"Yes!" Sawyer squeels, sitting up too. "Yes, it would have been the worst thing in the world."

Kate turn away from him, staring at the floor as he ask, "What would we have done with a baby?"

"I'm going back to the beach."

"Beach? What, you're leaving? Because of this? That's-that? You crawl up in my bed one second, and the next.."

"Good bye, James."

"Don't make this about me, Kate." Sawyer warn her, "You didn't want a baby any more than I did. You're just looking for some excuse to split and now you've got one.

"Well, that's alright freckles. I ain't gonna hold it against you. I'm just gonna sit right here in my comfy bed, because in about a week, you'll find some reason to get pissed at Jack and bounce right back to me."

Kate's hand connect with Sawyer's cheek so fast neither of them has the time to comprehend what happened.

Perhaps a baby wouldn't be the best thing to bring to the island, Kate thought, and to become a mother here's like suicide. Either the baby dies, or the mother do. But the worst thing in the world? No, _that_ it's not. A baby's a blessing, a gift from above.

As the sound of skin against skin has echoed to silence in the room, Kate doesn't know what to do, what to feel, or what to say, so she does what she's done for the last few weeks, she give James one last look before leaving him and their last 12hours together behind.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lord how I love Skate. They are epic. Please, be kind and leave me your thoughts. That'll do me a great honour.<em>

_Song used: Westlife - Safe_


End file.
